deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Wario VS Dedede/@comment-33087375-20190415155404
Okay, so I know this might seem like a silly think to rant about, but it is important to me and I just want to know if anyone else feels the same way so bare with me... How many of you people know what "themeing" is? In case you do not, themeing is when you take a situation or person and look at what the represent, like a simile that you don't speak but convey in subtle ways. It is also something that I think Death Battle has been forgeting as of late. I mean sure, the match-ups have been inventive with both fighters being good opponents for each other, but I think that something is still missing, or more specifically, lost. Tell me, why is it that you get so passionate in arguements regarding how your favorite character could kick another character's rear? It has to be more than the superficial powers or feats, right? I think it is because we, in the simplest terms, LIKE the character's...character. We enjoy watching them struggle, seeing them rise to the occasion, whether they be a hero or a villian. This is what I think Death Battle has been failing at recently; evaluating not just the character's stats, but why the fight, what motivates them. Take Captain Marvel vs Shazam. Sure, we were told the basics of her backstory, but throughout the entire analyze, I just thinking how, if I had never heard of this lady, this would be a terribly way of introducing me to her. It is a shame to because I HAVE heard about Captain Marvel, and I think she makes a neat contrast to Shazam. Think about; one is focused, controled, and no-nonsense, while the other is brash, boustrious, and obviously childish. Think about it, we could have had fight in which the two aren't just wailing on each other because the format demands it, but because they disagree on how to be a hero. Picture this, if you will: Carol is flying through the sky, searching for any crimes to foil, and starts to get aggitated when she cannot find any. Suddenly, she sees a thug snatching food from a sampling cart outside of a store. She immediately lands in front of the guy and grabs his collar, hoasting him into the air. Meanwhile, Billy Batson is walking down the street when he sees not a criminal being confronted by justice, but a scared beggar begging for his life. Carol takes back the food and lets the guy go with a warning, but as she is about to take of, the guy throws a rock at her. She grabs it, crushes it, and charges toward the him with clenched fist. But before she can go through with it, her fist is caught by Shazam. He tells her that he has had enough and that she needs to show some restraint, possibly while making a condesending speech, all the while C.S. notices the bad guy getting away with the food he initially stole. Carol snaps and berates Shazam for letting such a bottom teir criminal get away. As for who throws the first punch, I leave that to you. As you can see, in this scenario we get a clear idea about how both heroes operate and why they would not see eye-to-eye. It is these kinds of parallels that make these kinds of fights not just entertaining but also memorable. For another example, take Balrog vs T.J. Combo. I think that if the Death Battle crew had done that fight today, they would have simply listed their punching power/battle strategy and just moved on. INSTEAD, we got a story about to boxers, both from humble beginnings and both with impressive skill, but while one was banned from the sport because he killed his opponent and would be perfectly willing to do it again to win, the other was banned because he cheated and became so determined to redeem his image that he risked permanent damage to his arms. And when they meet each other in the ring, T.J. not only has to go against a fighting of near-equal skill, but also a dark reflection of himself, a reminder of what he could have been if he devolved into a money-grubbing jerk who didn't care about the honor of the sport...AND HE SURE AS HECK AIN"T GOING TO LOSE TO A GUY LIKE THAT!!! This is going on for longer than I thought so I will rap it up. My point is that I want Death Battle to try and better show us what makes these fighters tick and why they might fight each other in the first place, how they are different and alike in more than just power, so that the average viewer may understand from a glance why people like this character and may even become a fan themselves. Oh, and also because IT MAKES THE FIGHTS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH BETTER! Ahem, thank you.